


I Dont Bluff

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don’t Post to Other Sites, Gen, Just Desserts, Title based on real life, angry Lila, class salt, ml class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: based on virgil-is-a-cutie's post:Can we just have an a salt fic of Lila threatening Mari but Mari shrugs it off."I'm very tired of them. You can have them if you want. They're very annoying."Please? Just...a tired Mari who Lila leaves alone?
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 23
Kudos: 401





	1. A Liar Walks Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_swan_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts).



> https://virgil-is-a-cutie.tumblr.com/post/190241188415/can-we-just-have-an-a-salt-fic-of-lila-threatening

At first Lila is loving it because _Marinette was just bluffing, she had to be trying to reverse psychology the situation,_ right?

Then she starts to have a full schedule of people hanging on her and making go places with them. But it’s fine cause she just drops a ‘I volunteered for something sorry’ and they let her go. But soon they want to **help** , they want to **meet the people she works with**. And it’s harder to mange. It’s okay though she says they had to have parent permission slips beforehand so sorry not this time. Success!

Then they volunteer her for things without asking her first. And she can’t get out of it cause they asked if she had plans for later. So she ends up elbow deep in trash sorting out the recyclables. A few days later Nino asks her to help with a set design since she consulted on a real movie before! And it takes the whole day and she’s tired of hearing him chatter about dumb sci-fi flicks. Then Alya is mad at her because there is a new fox hero, why does it matter! ‘ _Oh the old fox wasn’t available or to far to find I guess_ ’ she says but then the same fox is seen again, and again,and ugh

Eventually she can’t get time for herself to laugh at these idiots because she’s jumping through hoops to make them stay...wait shouldn’t they be the ones jumping for her? When did change, where did she lose her place on top? “But Marinette would have done it for us” they moan when she says she’s busy, “Mari would have gone with me” Alya sighs when plans fall apart. “Dudette wouldn’t complain “ Nino accuses.

“Well I’m not Marinette! You all are worse than I am! I lied! I lied because I wanted you all to do my bidding but you guys don’t even try to worm stuff out of people, you DEMAND it! No wonder Marinette didn’t care when I threatened to take you all! How long did you all treat her like this!? You’re all sick and cruel and now I wish I’d made friends with her so I could have stolen her from all you jerks! All you ever do is take take take! Well guess what I don’t have anything left to give so leave me alone you assholes!” She shouted seething with contemp, a burning glare aimed at the whole class before stopping on Alya, “you call yourself a bestie? What kind of bestie lies about babysitting so she can go on more dates? I know you give me half of the money for it your mom leaves but that was AFTER I asked, did you do that for her too? Did you ever pay her back for anything she did for you or did you just expect her to do it cause you are ‘bbfs’?!” Then she stepped closer to Adrien pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde, “You knew this whole time I was lying, that I was pushing Mari out and you just let it happen, you let me walk over all these idiots and isolate her! I don’t even know why. What I do know is after a threatened her she was fine but you talk to her and she clams up. What the fuck did you say that broke her when I couldn’t!? That’s just messed up, you are her friend!” She stepped back and address them all “you were her friends, but I guess it’s true what they say. Who need enemies with friends like this!”

With a last hair flip Lila stormed out of the room bitter and angry but somehow feeling lighter than she has in months.


	2. A Fool Steps Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> less a chapter and a more of what comes next

Marinette gets with Luka AND Chloe' and they are a power poly relationship. Lila learns to chill by hanging out with them and Juleka, Jules gets in a fight with Rose because Rose wont stop talking about the Prince and Jules doesnt want to be in an open relationship.

"That and Rose yelled at Luka for liking Chloé and Marinette. “How can you be dating not one, not three, but two bullies!?” (Lol cc ref) And since she saw how happy the three made each other Juleka defends them and Rose says something like “oh so you like bullies too now, must be a family thing” so Luka and Juleka disband Kitty Section and Rose isn’t allowed over anymore."

So Lila and Jules end up dating and getting married so Lila and work for their sister-in-law Marinette as models. Mari and Chlo run the MDC business while Luka does music. 

* * *

Ok so let’s say that big blow up was at the end of the year and at the start of the new one none of the students want one of the ‘traitors’ Being their class rep. But this leaves the class floundering because they aren’t used to doing stuff for themselves and M Bustier says if they don’t pick she will pick one for them(and she’d pick one of her example children cause she wasn’t there for the Lila blow up and doesn’t get why her class has become so cold)

Rose is still mad that her gf dumped her and she was kicked from the band so she thinks as class rep she can exclude the traitors, she can protect the class from all the bullies! So she excitedly hops up saying she will do it if no one else will. And well no one else wants it so she get the title. Only it is a lot harder than she thought it was going to be!

During the first school president meeting Rose keeps interrupting the topics with childish suggestions and redundant questions. Rose doesn’t understand why the other presidents ask her to quiet down and raise her hand, _she’s just trying to be part of the discussion._

Later she is given a folder with duties her class is responsible for for the beginning of the year icebreaker. The icebreaker is at the end of the week so there’s plenty of time...she doesn’t say anything to the class until Thursday on their way out. So now the students only have that evening to get everything done(thankfully the other presidents gave the Akuma class the easiest things. Cups, napkins, streamers, drinks, desserts)! Rose doesn’t understand why everyone was so mad, she just forgot!

When Lila and Chloé are heard by the class planning a big group date to a fancy aquarium/restaurant the students go to Rose wanting to plan a class trip there as well. It sounds great so she asks M Bustier how they can do that, turns out there is a lot of paperwork, planning, and fundraising involved. That’s ok though they alway make enough money before with their bake sales before they can do it this time too! Only Rose looses a form for permission to have a bake sale. Marinette refuses to help with the baking since she and her gf aren’t allowed to go, Chloé’s dad doesn’t donate the percentage because Chloé doesn’t tell him (for the same reason as her gf), Lila and Juleka are ‘coxed’ into making the sign but they don’t put much effort into it. The dale doesn’t get them enough to go to the fancy place, they end up at the natural history part of the museum and eating at a fast food fish restaurant. Rose and most of the class get food poisoning, she doesn’t get why that was her fault.

“Rose you can’t keep ruining things for the class, I don’t know why you are acting like this. You need to be an example for the rest of the class!” Chides M Bustier after the season failed class trip. “Not only that but you have been an embarrassment for me at the meeting. The other presidents have complained to their teachers and they came to me. It was mortifying! You need to do better.”

“Hey uh Rose? The class and I were talking and we think it’s best if We let Chloé and the others join the trips” Nino says trying to break it softly before Alya jumps in, “They have all the nice stuff and connections that you just don’t, your trips have been the worst girl, so bad, I was sick for days after those clams” the reminder of the bad food and her past failures makes Rose pale. The rest of the class that was there vocally agreed with Alya or nodded sadly.

Why were they so mad at her, why did Bustier blame her, why wasn’t this going the way she wanted it to!? Wasn’t she doing her best? Giving her all?! It wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t!!!

A black butterfly fluttered onto her shoulder melting into a button on her shirt. “Hello madam president, let’s get back at all those who don’t appreciate what you do for them” coos a deep voice.

**Author's Note:**

> the second(optional) part will come later


End file.
